


Between the map and the territory [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Behold my niche genre, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tenderness, baby sleeping in dad's arms and Din having overwhelmed thoughts about parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Between the map and the territory" by vaguely_concerned. #1 in the Podfic Broken Telephone series by Team Red Out Loud."The child sleeps, small and sweetly soft and innocent under his hand.The universe is not kind to small and soft and innocent things."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761787
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19
Collections: WhispeRED Out Loud: a podfic broken telephone challenge





	Between the map and the territory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the map and the territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350675) by [vaguely_concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 3:02  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/between%20the%20map%20and%20the%20territory.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/between%20the%20map%20and%20the%20territory%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Podfic Broken Telephone challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to vaguely_concerned for giving me permission to podfic their stories! Also, fun fact: the font for the title in the cover art is called "Fatherly." :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Improvement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427147) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
